revolutovazelfandomcom-20200214-history
Energies
All powers are capable of reaching almost infinite heights This is a generalized list of the more "common", or known, energies. Ty'ozhadar Borne / Tyoss The Ty'ozhadar Borne, or tyoss, is an "energy" almost completely exclusive to the ty'ozhadar due to the fact they are the only race able to harvest the powers through beyond infinite scientific principles only they understand and the "energy" is created inside them and have the knowledge to produce the "energy". The "energy" has the ability to become temporarily more powerful through consumption of natural items. The "energy" allows the reincarnation of fallen ty'ozhadars, uphold and revive the integrity of dimensions and universes, and is the unstoppable backbone of their powers with the potential of unlimited capabilities. Has multiple colors, typically electricity in form and is very violate and a small spark can easily annihilate all matter and break concepts in a specific area. Extremely powerful and colossal "energy", the ty'ozhadar harness this "energy" into even their most basic weaponry and projectiles. The "energy" is capable of materializing tywehrevol, a nearly impenetrable composition and their most basic necessities. If the tyoss existed in any other concept of time, it could manipulate it, destroy it, and use it as a weapon and spy device. Kelborne Kayl corrupted tyoss, it is a blend that rejects other energies and repulses at them for inferiority and liveliness. The rejection manifests itself within the mindset of the corrupted ty'ozhadar and launches pulses of force to reject the surrounding from other kayl corruption breaking it down and destroys it into pure predicore energy. A calm but aggressive "energy". The more concentration of kelborne, the bigger threat it poses against all other energies as it spreads like a acid drip on sensitive materials. Mana A cosmic energy that is a way of the creation of concepts based from simple to highly complex bases yet in its ways logical and is one of the ways that shape elements of the natural universes. Large amounts are naturally and randomly generated from the universe by mutating predicore energy. Mana can be produced from the hearts and minds, or cores, of beings but those who can't will have to undergo a process of implantation in order to produce mana, or large exposure to mana. Psionic Makes up the mind and is produced from the mind of most organisms, sapient or sentient, yet most lack the ability to harness the power or produce enough for power in their evolutionary stages. It is the sanity of conceivable reality through the minds of individual yet there exists insane psionic energy. Insane psionic energy is of massive power of which exists outside the natural creations and common laws that would exist in regular dimensions and multiverses, it cannot be caused by normal insanity such as due to diseases, conditions, realization, and disorders but the perception of what exists beyond the conceived logic and concepts. Negative psionic energy can be produced through anti-emotions like depression, anger, sadness, etc. which is very susceptible to kayl energy depending how the psionic energy is used. Most considered spiritual entities or energy are composed of psionic energy. Anti-psi is the unnatural anti-thought of psionic energy, being as an extremely rare mutation and utterly deadly to psionic energy itself Physiac The greater physical energy of the body that travels in the composition of organisms typically concentrated in the blood streams and is connected yet different from the mind and yet intertwined. Naturally produced in all organisms in the same way of psionic energy but of the whole body. End While not an energy, End is the lack of and the death to. End is an ethereal immaterial entity that emanates out of those capable and utterly are immune to all predicore derivative energies or considered supernatural energy, while they can surf the energies like the Spirit World and be harmed by physical objects launched by the energies. Enders become lethal weapons as a thought towards a psionic being, kayl being, magic being, etc. can cause them to explode of the energy of at least 10 yottajoules and evaporate into nothing thus erasing them from existence. It is a relic imitation thought of the "real universe" that the supernatural is non-existent thus factors like wishes, magic, etc. are completely incapable of harming the Ender yet the Ender can wipe out those who attempt to harm by those factors. End is only shown to be derived by Zelaroth and only one of countless can be born by those who are met with the certain thoughts by Zelaroth. Predicore Predicore energy is the pure base energy that can transform to infinite variations of itself such as psionic, mana, kayl etc. It exists in its own indestructible dimension called Life in unlimited quantities, renewing itself every second where it freely flows in a generally chaotic fashion and leaks onto multiple dimensions. The energy is so powerful it can temporarily rip into another dimension causing a leak of energy. Predicore energy in external dimension not of itself tend to mutate within alien cosmoses, such as transform into psychic or mana energy, over extremely long periods of time although it does not mean it will 100% of the time. Flow Flow is an extraordinarily, impossibly, inconceivably, unbelievably, innumerably, infinitely, extremely rare "energy" and the only material that is a byproduct of time and mostly manifest in a form of a non-euclidean crystal. Flow is impossible to harvest as the crystals are impossible to break apart but "obey" the laws of physics and are impossible to replicate. The Flow Crystal is practically useless and undetectable. Every Flow crystal is doomed to dissipate regardless of conditions and the dissipation may be unpredictable. Unpredictability is not limited to - time travel organisms to those caused in the blast causing it to apply to organisms outside of the blasts of the same DNA similarity and identity allowing the disappearance of an entire race of a limited area, objects regardless of mass in the dissipation, opening of a temporary portal to another time period, etc. Those who are transferred to different time period will not cause massive alternation of history unless they interfere with the outcome of important events and/or assassinate significant historical figures. Time will attempt to fix anomalies by setting off events that could restore the original timeline although it will not always happen or be the same timeline but maybe a similar story, just with different characters and odd additions. After the flow crystal has been dissipated, from a past standpoint, the Flow will not occur in the same place and time in history it has happened. Ectoplasm The physical manifestation of psionic energy, a byproduct of severe emotions or magics that may have connections of the untouchable souls of sapient organisms. A variant of psionic energy and in other cases, may be mixed with kayl energy. Energy of the dead, able to be created by mana as well. Kayl Kayl energy is a chaotic and demonic energy that is and acts as a perverted blend of mana and psionic energy and can feed off psionic, mana, and multiple other energies to increase in quantities. Kayl is also referred as Chaos, kel, or Daecron energy and those physically and mentally affected are titled with kel, corrupted, daeic, khayosk, kaylian, kaylic, or chaos; those names are unique to specific but undefined occasions. Kayl may twist the users of the energy depending on randomized factors and types of powers, changing them in physical appearance and personality, but people have been able to use it without drawbacks. Kayl is more capable of a great multitude of fields and is easily more usable without the training of mana and psionic powers. It is even capable of corrupting environments by filling the area up with its energy from those emanating it or using it causing it empower those corrupted or are kaylic, giving a very decaying or decayed appearance. Fayalith Fayalith is a psionically born energy, yet not made up of psionic energy, by the minds of the majority that holds powers and may spawn powerful, benevolent beings much like the easter bunny, Santa Claus, tooth fairy, etc. and composes their powers which are varied. Although with psionic roots, it can be unaffected by anti-psi, fayalith is a mutation of psionic energy that actually consumes it to do what it does in minuscule amounts from people yet fayalith can still be harmed by psionic energy. Faith by people in the being increases its powers and those linked to fayalith. The beings tend to create various holidays and very well hide themselves except a couple of times to create an image. Although benevolent, they have very powerful abilities to defend themselves. The beings are only created through legends, timely holidays, etc., but worship plays a little role as fayalith does like not devotion, simply just believing in a new organism doesn't work that way, although lost stories can play a role if found. Fayalith is a lively energy brought by positive emotions to which itself can act as a imitation of a sentient living being. Fayalith can spawn alternate dimensional realities within dimensions to function within that dimension yet are not psionic and neither are the denizens. Fayalith acts as a infection as those who are not capable of fayalith become capable once contact with a fayalith capable being if they become faithful by the fayalith capable. Fayalith works irregularly. Category:Energy Category:Energies